legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
McCreedy
"It's just that life is chaos, and I feel bad." McCreedy is a Half-orc Warlock and wielder of the Blade of Chaos. He played a large part in ending the Civil War of Woestijn and is an original member of the Sandstriders. Backstory McCreedy grew up in Vitaurum with his parents, an orc father and a human mother. They had come to Vitaurum to escape the turmoil in their native country of Woestijn, and in doing so, shamed their family name. They took up simple lives – lives which McCreedy found boring and unfulfilling. No matter how much his parents tried to convince him to take up a simple life of craftsmanship, his soul called out for more. His orc side craved challenge and battle; his sharp human intellect craved stimulation. So, when he was young – probably too young – he struck out and started doing security work. Though young, he quickly proved himself more than capable in the private market, running jobs for various crime lords and local governments. Eventually, he was recommended to the Grey Council, and joined their ranks, eventually becoming their top agent. Along with his partner, a changeling named Daneida, McCreedy did many a black op for the Grey Council. One particular mission, though, changed everything. The Grey Council discovered the existence of a descendent of one of the Royal Families of Vitaurum, a young girl named Helen Odessa. Fearing that she might try to rise up and claim her rightful place as ruler, they sent McCreedy and Daneida to assassinate the girl. The mission didn’t go as smoothly as they would have liked and, instead of killing her silently or cleanly, ended up burning the family’s house down – with her inside. The screams still echo within McCreedy’s head to this day. Campaign After that mission, McCreedy had a crisis of conscience – a problem he never thought he’d have. He decided to leave the employ of the Grey Council and hopped on a ship heading for Stin Cepel, in hopes of starting a new life. On the ship, he met Quen, and soon after the rest of the Sandstriders. McCreedy was an integral part in both the Civil War of Woestijn as well as the Reclamation of Stin Cepel. Along with Ulrak and Belros, he helped to create a new system of government for Woestijn that will hopefully help it continue to thrive. After the Reclamation of Stin Cepel, McCreedy took on some assignments with Tolsmir to help with wiping out the remainder of the Harbingers of Purity, as well as other forces. During one of these missions, to an orc island known as Urghoz, McCreedy found an ancient blade buried deep within a cave. With the help of Jenova, he claimed the blade for himself. This blade, called the Blade of Chaos, is of the Primordials, and allows McCreedy to channel powerful elemental magics.Category:PC Category:Sandstriders Category:Half-Orc Category:Grey Council Category:Woestijn Category:Ben Category:Reclamation Category:Oasis Category:Awakening Category:Astral Rifts Category:Pilgrimage Category:Echoes of the Primordials Category:Vitaurum Category:Half-orc Category:McCreedy Category:Origins